Tomorrow
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: Set after 5x17 "I'll Follow You Into the Dark" Arizona takes Callie on their first date.


**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Grey's Anatomy

**Summary: **Arizona takes Callie on their first date.

**Tomorrow-  
-A Story**

_How's tomorrow?_

It had long since been that Dr. Callie Torres had been affected by her own words. She often let the words of others get to her, replaying in her mind like a broken record until she near well lost her mind. But never, did Callie Torres let her own verbs, her own nouns, get to her. There simply wasn't a need to. She meant what she said ever time she spoke; there was never time for regrets (even though she often ended having her words thrown back in face).

But here she was, allowing her own words to replay in her mind. Tired because she had let her own words keep her up at night. But, she reassured herself, she was justified because tomorrow had come.

It was finally tomorrow and she had yet to hear from one Arizona Robbins.

Callie huffed, pushing a stray hair out of her face as she tried to pay attention to the chart in front of her. But it was no use. Her mind immediately drifted elsewhere.

The shared ride in the elevator with Arizona the previous night had been awkward, to say the least. But the awkwardness had quickly given way to unsurpassable excitement as their conversation had changed.

_How's tomorrow?_

Callie had waited in the lobby for Arizona to join her, so they could solidify plans for tomorrow. But the elevator cart must have moved and the blonde must have gotten off at a different floor because when the doors had opened once more, the object of Callie's affection had been gone.

It wasn't until that moment that she had realized she didn't have Arizona's number nor did she know of her email or her where she lived. She had been half tempted to page the pediatric surgeon but that thought had disappeared just as fast as it had occurred. Callie herself hated it when people paged her for non-medical reasons and something told her that the blonde would be no different.

And so she had retreated home, enduring a sleepless night of her own words and a date to come and blonde, curly hair.

"You look like hell."

Callie's thoughts were interrupted when a body sidled up next to hers. "I hate you," Callie said, not bothering to look up from her chart—not that it mattered, it wasn't like she was paying attention.

"You always say that, yet you always come back for more," Mark replied, his signature smirk gracing her lips as he leaned against the station.

Callie rolled her eyes as she closed the chart, sliding it down the counter. She turned towards her friend, delighted to find that he was holding a cup of coffee. Without asking for permission Callie grabbed the cup and took a long drink.

"Seriously," Mark said, concern beginning to lace his features, "What's wrong?"

"Didn't sleep last night," Callie replied as she took another long drink, with a nod of thanks she returned the now half empty cup back to her best friend.

"Why?"

"Dr. Sloan."

_Speak of the devil_, Callie thought as she and Mark turned to see Arizona wheeling towards them. Callie couldn't stop the smile from teasing at her lips when the blonde skipped slightly to transition from wheeling to walking.

"Dr. Robbins," Mark responded looking back and forth between the two women.

"Dr. Sloan, would you mind if I borrowed Dr. Torres for a quick consult?" Arizona asked, sticking her hands in her coat pockets and bouncing on her heels slightly. "That is, if you aren't using her."

Again Mark looked back and forth between the two women, his brow raised when his eyes landed on Callie who was no fully aware that a smile was taking up half her face.

"She's all yours."

"Super."

Before another word could be said, Arizona had her arm looped through Callie's as she pulled her in the direction of an on-call room.

* * *

The door clicked as Arizona shut it behind them, Callie unable to anything but watch her every room

Arizona turned; her face lit with a smile that showcased her dimples, "Hi."

"Hi," Callie said, leaning against the desk in the room and crossing her arms, her own smile responding to the one before her. "You know," she continued on, looking around the room. "I usually invite a girl out to dinner before I get her alone in an on-call room."

Arizona's smile turned to one of bemusement. "Lucky for you, then, because I was going to do just that."

"Oh?"

Arizona nodded. "What time does your shift end?"

"Three. You?"

"Four, so I'll pick you up at six?"

"I can meet you, if it's going to be too much trou--."  
Arizona raised her hand, effectively cutting off Callie's offer. "I asked you, so I'll pick you up."

Callie's smile widened, though she wasn't sure that it was humanly possible. "Six is perfect then."

Arizona's dimples deepened. "Perfect. Tonight's dress code is casual, comfortable, and warm. Oh," she added as an after thought, jumping slightly, "And you might want to bring an umbrella."

Callie's brow rose, "For dinner?"

"I decided that dinner was far too conventional and predictable," Arizona explained, her nose scrunched. "So I changed our plans."

"What are we doing, then?" Callie couldn't help but ask; even though she had a feeling she knew what the answer would be.

"Ah ah," the blonde replied, shaking her finger slightly. "That's a surprise. Now what's your address?"

"The complex across the street. Apartment 502."

"Easy enough. I'll see you at six sharp; I don't like to be kept waiting, Calliope."

Callie couldn't help the flush of heat that flooded her veins as she watched Arizona leave the room, the door clicking closed behind her. She let out a deep breath, trying to suppress the nerves that were beginning to bubble in her stomach—this was happening, this was actually happening. Ever since Callie had felt the other woman's grips graze hers at Joe's she hadn't been able to get the blonde out of her mind. And now---God, _this was happening_.

Before another thought could fleet through her mind the door to the on-call room opened again. Arizona crossed the room in two long strides before she grabbed Callie's hand, pulled out a pen, and began to scrawl on her make-shift canvass.

"Wha--?" Callie looked up to Arizona watching as her face twisted with concentration as she tried to get the pen to write on flesh.

"In case you need to get a hold of me. I wanted to call last night but obviously I couldn't," Arizona rambled and Callie realized just what was being written across her hand—a phone number. "I thought about paging you but I hate it when people page me with non-emergencies so…there."

Arizona eyed her handy-work before nodding in approval. "Text me your number. See you at six."

And just like that Arizona was gone again in a whirl of blonde curls and wheelie shoes.

Callie's smiled and quickly entered the number given to her in her phone—pleasantly surprised that Arizona's name put the woman at the top of her contact list.

* * *

"So you are a lesbian now."

Callie looked at her roommate through the bathroom mirror, pausing in her own scrutiny of how presentable she looked.

"What?"

"You're a lesbian now."

"It's just a date, Christina."

"With a woman."

Callie rolled her eyes and stepped back, trying to get a full view of her body. "It's not like I'm going to jump your bones now or anything."

Christina snorted. "Please, you couldn't get in my pants if you tried. I'm too hot for you."

Callie's brow rose as she finally turned to face her roommate. "You're too hot for me?"

"I mean you're hot and all but you don't stand a chance."

Callie snorted and turned back to the mirror. "I cannot believe I'm having this conversation."

"The truth's a bitch, ain't it?"  
Before Callie could respond a confident knock sounded through their apartment. "I'll get it."

"Christina don't you dare--!" Callie tried to jump forward, to keep Christina far-far away from the door and Arizona, but it was no use—she was already gone.

Callie sighed and checked herself in the mirror one more time before shutting her bathroom door and grabbing the sweater and umbrella Arizona had advised her to bring; all the while keeping an ear on the sounds in the other room.

The door opened.

"Hello Dr. Robbins."

"Dr. Yang? Did I get the right---."

Callie quickly stepped from her room, "You did."

"Hey." Callie felt her stomach flip when Arizona's face lit with a smile at the sight of her.

"Hey," Callie responded and out of the corner of her eye she saw Christina roll her eyes.

"Ready to go?"

Callie nodded and grabbed her purse as Arizona stepped back into the hall and Christina held the door open for them.

"Have her back before curfew," Christina said as Callie stepped into the hall. It was meant to be sarcastic, but Callie noticed that her roommate eyed her date with a narrowed gaze as if to check that she was suitable. Gratitude fluttered in Callie's chest.

"Goodbye Christina."

Christina snorted and shut the door.

"Well she's—pleasant," Arizona said, looking at the closed door with a tilt of the head.

Callie chuckled. "She only bites when provoked."

Arizona giggled, "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Callie led the way down the hall to the elevator. They stepped inside and she pushed the button for the bottom floor.

"You look great, by the way," Arizona said, nonchalantly as the doors closed.

Callie smiled.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope," Arizona quipped as they stepped into the brisk night air outside her apartment. "Surprise, remember?"

"Maybe I don't like to be kept waiting, either," Callie said as she followed Arizona to her car.

Arizona paused mid-step as she looked to Callie, her bottom lip pulled under her teeth and her brow quirked. "I'll have to keep that in mind but I'm still not telling you where we're going."

Callie chuckled as they resumed their walk and she was led to a Toyota Tundra. She eyed the large truck as they approached. "You know, I never would have pegged you for a pick-up kind of girl."

"Oh?"

Callie nodded. "Yet now that I see it, I'm not at all surprised."

Arizona smiled as she pulled open the passenger's door for Callie. "I'm glad you approve."

Callie pulled herself up to the seat, pausing when her eyes fell onto the bed of the truck. "What's with the mattress?"

"_Surprise_," Arizona laughed before she closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

Callie settled into her seat, taking in the interior of the car unable to ignore how clean it was or the fact that it smelled strongly of Chinese food. She turned to the back seat to see a pile of blankets, a cooler, and a bag of the food she smelled.

"I hope you don't mind that I already picked up dinner," Arizona said as she settled into her seat and started the car. "I got Sweet & Sour. I know I should have called to see if you liked it—or even if you liked Chinese but I thought--."

Arizona's rambling stopped when Callie placed a hand atop hers. "It's perfect—my favorite actually."

Arizona's dimples returned full force. "It's my favorite too."

* * *

"A drive-in?"

Callie looked to Arizona as she guided the car through the entrance and into line.

"You don't want to---?" Arizona asked, panic lacing her words as she looked to her companion.

"No, it's fine," Callie quickly reassured. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"You're sure?"

Callie nodded. "I used to love going to the drive-in, I haven't been since high school." She smiled when Arizona let out a visible sigh of relief. "Are you going to tell me which movies we're seeing or do I have to wait for that too?"

"It's a double-feature: _It Happened One Night _and _Casablanca_."

"Classics."

"Oh God you hate them, don't you?"

Callie had to suppress a laugh as panic once again fled across Arizona's features. "I love classics," she reassured again and Arizona let out another sigh. "Are you okay?"

Arizona's brow knit in confusion. "Sure, why?"

"You—well, you seem really scared that I'm not going to like something."

Arizona's face flushed a bright red as they moved forward in line. She shrugged and shifted in her seat.

"Arizona?"

"I just—want tonight to go well."

"It's going well," Callie said with a smile, squeezing Arizona's hand in her own.

"Yeah?" Arizona asked and for the first time Callie realized that the blonde seemed to be just as affected by their blossoming relationship as she was.

"Yeah."

* * *

"This explains the mattress."

Callie said from the bed of the truck as Arizona handed her the blanket, cooler, and food.

"What can I say?" Arizona asked as she agilely used the wheel to hoist herself over the edge and into the bed. "I like to keep my ladies comfortable."

"And just how many ladies have you brought here before?"

Arizona's rosy blush was back. "I-I-I just meant--."

Callie laughed as she sat down, bouncing on the mattress slightly. "I'm kidding."

Arizona opened her mouth to respond but before words could be uttered her stomach gave a loud rumble, only furthering Callie's mirth. "Hungry?"

"Oh hush." Arizona's blush deepened as she sat besides her date and began to divvy up their dinner and Callie's chuckles died down. "Chopsticks or fork?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Callie asked as she took the chopsticks handed to her, immediately digging into dinner.

"I will have you know that some people like to use forks," Arizona said, using said utensil to dig into her own food.

"That's just wrong," Callie replied with a shake of the head.

"Nothing wrong with a fork," Arizona said, popping a piece of chicken into her mouth. "Sporks on the other hand," she continued through her mouthful. "Now _that _is just wrong."

"You can't use them, can you?" Callie asked as she spooned rice into her mouth.

"Sporks?"

"Chopsticks."

"Sure I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"You totally can't."

"Yeah huh."

Callie held out her own chopsticks towards the woman before her. "Let's see it then."

"What?"

"Go on, use them."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're being silly."

"Just use the chopsticks and I'll shut up."

Arizona looked at the proffered items to Callie's face and then back. "Alright fine!" She exclaimed, throwing her fork into her carton of food. "I don't know how to use them."

Callie laughed, smiling triumphantly around another mouthful of food. "Is there another pair in the bag?"

"What?"

"Another pair of chopsticks, in the bag?"

"Yeah."

"Get them, I'll show you how to use them."  
"You really don't have to…" Arizona replied, her words laced with apprehension.

"I want to."

Arizona eyed Callie suspiciously before pulling out the second pair. "Okay, but this is about to turn disastrous."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"No, I've tried to learn how to use them before, hundred's of times. My dad almost lost an eye when he tried to teach me."

Callie chuckled again as she moved so they were sitting closer. "Maybe you just haven't had the proper instruction before. And I happen to be an excellent teacher."

"Is that so?" Arizona asked, brow raised as Callie moved towards her.

"Oh yes, excellent."

"Then teach away."

Callie smirked as she began her instruction, making sure Arizona's grip on the eating instruments was perfect. "Now you just move your fingers, like so, and you're good to go"

Arizona attempted her first move but the sticks fell from her fingers and she clumsily tried to catch them. "Told you."

"You're moving your fingers the wrong way," Callie said as Arizona picked the sticks back up. "Here." She took a hold of Arizona's hand, using her own hands to guide Arizona's movements. "Got it?"

"Yeah."

The low tone in which Arizona spoke sent a shiver down Callie's spine and she looked up to see that the blonde wasn't paying a single ounce of attention to the instruction she was getting. Instead, her focus was entirely on Callie; blue eyes burning into brown. As if by some gravitational pull Callie began to feel herself moving forward, closing the distance between them. Closer and closer until—

Somewhere nearby playing children screamed in delight, effectively breaking the small spell that had fallen over both women as they jumped slightly; increasing their space once more.

"Why don't you—uh—give it a try…?"

"Wha--?" Arizona looked down at their hands. "Oh right—yeah, no—yeah I'll try again."

Her second attempt was more successful than the first and the third more successful than that. By Arizona's fourth attempt she was successfully using the chopsticks to feed herself.

"I did it!" She exclaimed around her mouthful of food.

"Told you it wasn't that hard."

"Guess you were right, I just needed an excellent teacher."

Callie shrugged, suppressing a smile as she chewed around her own mouthful. "What can I say? I'm just good."

Arizona's lips twisted as she swallowed her food, locking her eyes with Callie's before she spoke: "So tell me then, Dr. Torres, what else are you good at?"

* * *

Callie laughed as Arizona spoke.

_It Happened One Night_ had ended and the two were waiting for their second feature to begin. Callie was amazed at how easily their conversation had flowed throughout the night. Trading stories through their meal as they waited for the movie to begin. Adding side comments here or there during the feature. Even the silence between them as they watched was easy.

Comfortable. It was all comfortable and Callie hadn't felt that in a long while.

She knew she was smitten, she had known since Arizona had kissed her in the bathroom at Joe's. But this—the way Arizona gave the movie her undivided attention, they way her body shook when she giggled, the way her golden hair shined in the moonlight, the way her hand fit snuggly into Callie's—this was the proof in the pudding.

Their conversation and laughter was interrupted when the opening strains for _Casablanca_ began to play. Simultaneously they settled into silence as they turned their attention to the new feature, until a wind picked up and Callie felt herself shivering.

"Cold?" Arizona asked, turning her head slightly.

"Only a little," Callie said with a shrug.

Arizona nodded and extracted her hand from Callie's, crawling to get the pile of blankets before returning. It was then that Callie realized what she thought was a pile turned out to be one singular, overly large blanket.

"Only one?" she couldn't help but as Arizona settled the warmth over them.

Arizona shrugged, pulling the blanket up to her chin before she settled into Callie's side.

"Smooth Robbins," Callie said with a laugh as her arm naturally settled itself around Arizona's waist.

"Like I said," Arizona replied, keeping her eyes trained on the movie, though they sparkled and a Cheshire smile formed on her lips. "I like to keep my ladies comfortable."

* * *

"This is going to sound cliché, but I had a really great time tonight."

Callie smiled at Arizona's words, swinging their conjoined hands slightly, as they walked back to her apartment door. "I did too," she replied, "Maybe we can do it again?"

"I know it's nothing special, but maybe we could grab lunch tomorrow? And then we can make plans…?"

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria at twelve thirty?"

Arizona nodded "Sounds perfect."

"Perfect," Callie replied as they reached the end of the hall and her large blue door. "Well…"

"Well…Goodnight Calliope."

Callie felt her breath hitch as Arizona moved forward, closing the distance between them until she moved her head last minute and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. She pulled back, but not by much, and once again Callie found herself staring into bright blue eyes. Bright blue eyes that were temptingly close.

"Goodnight," Arizona whispered again, her breath and words dancing across Callie's lips. It was all it took.

Before Arizona could pull back anymore, Callie cupped her cheek and guided their lips together once more. The kiss was slow, sweet, hesitant; almost exploratory. There was no sexual charge but, by God, Callie had never felt more aroused—more on fire--in her entire life. If this simple kiss could ignite such a blaze in her body, Callie was almost frightened to find out what more would mean.

And yet, if this was any indication, she was ready and willing to jump into the flames.

The need for air forced them apart, allowing themselves to catch their breaths without moving; one of Callie's hands placed delicately on Arizona's cheek, the other placed on her hip while one of Arizona's was wound around Callie's shoulder, the other gripping her elbow.

"Goodnight," Callie said, unable to muster her voice above anything but a whisper.

"Goodnight," Arizona replied as they slowly broke contact.

Callie sighed as she watched Arizona retreat down the hall and into the elevator, her eyes glued to the spot where Arizona had been standing until long after the woman had disappeared.

Slowly she smiled, the corners of her lips pulling until they couldn't anymore. With a laugh at her own joy she was feeling and a shake of the head, Callie pushed herself from the wall and entered her apartment; knowing that tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

_Fin_


End file.
